Első benyomás
by Dett
Summary: Fordítás! "Mikor Luffy a bátyjaként mutatta be a szőke hajú férfit, a Szalmakalaposok nem tudták, mit gondoljanak. Legalábbis addig, amíg nem látták a két fivér közötti érintkezést. Testvéri Sabo/Luffy"


Fordítás az író engedélyével! A hibákat kérlek, jelezzétek nekem!  
Jó szórakozást! :)

 **Eredeti sztori: First Impressions  
Írta: Hikary Sanoko**

* * *

\- Srácok, ő itt a bátyám, Sabo! - Luffy szája a füléig ért, ahogy bemutatta legénységének a szőke hajú férfit.

A Szalmakalaposok éppen most jöttek össze újra Zou-n, az egész dressrosai eset után, és azok, akik Luffy-val voltak, nem tudták megnézni maguknak alaposabban az idősebb férfit, aki lekötötte kapitányuk minden figyelmét a szigethez vezető egyhetes út folyamán, ahol a csapat többi tagja várta őket.  
Gyorsan végigmérték a férfit, bemutatkoztak és lezavarták a szokásos "örülök, hogy találkoztunk"-ot, aztán egy még boldogabb Luffy elrángatta Sabot a Sunny-hoz, hogy végigvezesse.  
Az ismerkedés olyan váratlan és gyors volt, hogy egyiküknek sem volt lehetősége mondani valamit, nemhogy véleményt alkotni erről a Saboról.

A hajóács:

Franky nem tudta, mit gondoljon Saboról. Nem, nem azért, mert unszimpatikus volt neki, csupán csak nem ismerte. Két éven át azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen magányos és bűntudatos lehetett Luffy, amiért a bátyja elhunyt, és nem volt ott senki, hogy megvigasztalja. De most kiderült, hogy van még egy báty, és Franky szíve repesett örömében, mikor látta, hogy a fény (ami rég eltűnt) visszaköltözött a kapitánya tekintetébe, valahányszor Sabo látótávolságon belül volt.

Sabo szuper volt, amennyire Franky meg tudta állapítani, és Luffy tesó fivérei bármikor szívesen lesznek látva a Sunny-n.

A szakács:

Sanji nem tehetett róla, de az jutott az eszébe, hogy Sabo mennyire nem hasonlított Ace-re és Luffy-ra. Egy pillantás a sötét szemekre és hajra, és senki sem kételkedett volna abban, hogy Ace és Luffy rokonok, hasonlítottak egymásra kinézetben és viselkedésben. Sabo viszont szőke volt, és jól nevelt, úgyhogy Sanji elgondolkodott rajta, hogy olyasvalaki, mint Sabo hogyan keveredhetett a D fivérek közé.  
Voltak ám hasonlóságok: Sabo haja kicsit hosszabb volt és hullámos, akárcsak Ace-é, és a szeme olyan nagy és kerek, mint Luffy-é. De a hasonlóságoknak itt vége is volt. Legalábbis Sanji így gondolta. Ahogy elnézte őket evés közben, örömmel figyelte, hogy Sabo nyugodtan, kellemes stílusban evett, eltérően öccse disznó módjától.

Vagyis addig, amíg Luffy el nem lopott egy falat húst a tányérjáról. Kevesebb, mint egy pillanat alatt, Sabo nemcsak fejbe vágta az öccsét, de ellopta és befalta a Luffy tányérján lévő étel felét. Mielőtt bárki is észbe kaphatott volna, a két fivér már heves csatába bocsátkozott a tányérjukon maradt étel kapcsán.

Sanji visszaszívott mindent. Sabo minden kétséget kizáróan Luffy bátyja.

A zenész:

Brook ideges volt, hogy találkozik a kapitánya testvérével. Nem csupán amiatt, hogy hogyan fog reagálni, ha megpillantja a zenészt (bár ez is közrejátszott, hiszen a félelem mindig felmerült az emberekben az első találkozáskor), hanem azért, mert szeretett volna jó benyomást tenni Saboban. Végül is, a kapitánya igazán szerette ezt az embert ahhoz, hogy testvérnek hívja, és Brook azt akarta, hogy Sabo tudja, az öccse jó kezekben van. Mi lesz, ha Sabonak nem tetszik, hogy az öccse egy perverz, sétáló csontváz közelében van?

Azonban, miközben a Binks Pálinkája zenét játszotta és látta, hogy a fivérek tapsolják és biztatják, a félelme butaságnak és alaptalannak tűnt. Nem látott nemtetszést a szőke férfi nagy szemeiben (amik olyanok, mint Luffy-é). Csupán lenyűgözöttséget és olyan vidámságot látott, amit egy ismerős dal kelthet a szívben (bár nincs is szíve. Csontváz vicc!), emlékeket idézhet fel az otthonról és jó időkről.

Talán Sabo jobban hasonlított az öccsére ebben, mint Brook feltételezte volna róla, yohoho!

A doktor:

Az első dolog, amit Chopper észrevett kapitánya fivérével kapcsolatban az a halványpiros sebhely volt, ami az arca bal oldalán húzódott. Kellemetlen borzongás szaladt végig a gerincén, mert a seb ugyanolyan X alakú volt, mint az, amelyik Luffy mellkasát csúfította el. Csak a tény, hogy a seb többéves nyugtatta meg egy kicsit, de kíváncsi volt, hogy nem fáj-e.  
Mikor szégyenlősen megkérdezte a férfit, hogy van-e valamilyen fájdalma, egy hálás paskolást és kedves mosolyt, válaszul pedig egy "köszönöm de nem"-et kapott.

Sabo abban a pillanatban pont úgy tűnt, mint Luffy, Chopperben az ismerős, meleg érzést keltette a paskolással. Ugyanaz a hálás (bár kicsit kisebb) vigyor, de nem kevesebb vidámsággal és elégedettséggel.  
Az orvost ez boldoggá tette. Nem értette, a többiek csaptak nagy hűhót a férfi kapcsán. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Sabo nem csupán nagyon kedves, de boldoggá tette Luffy-t, és Chopper szerette Luffy-t boldognak látni (nem voltak akkora fájdalmai, mikor jókedvű volt).

Ő csak ennyit tehetett a gyógyulás érdekében, és felőle rendben volt, ha Sabo többet tehetett ez ügyben.

A régész:

A legénység közül Robin volt a legnyugodtabb. A többiekkel ellentétben már megismerte valamennyire Sabot, a forradalmároknál töltött két év alatt. Azalatt az idő alatt pár embertől (Koala) megtudta, hogy a másodparancsnok érdekes kapcsolatban van az ő szalmakalapos kapitányával. Mikor tovább kérdezett, a barna hajú lány csak egy rejtélyes mosolyt és "ne aggódj, hamarosan megtudod" kapott válaszul. Elismeri, ez a válasz akkor zavarta, hiszen két napja, hogy széthajtotta az újságot és szembetalálta magát egy elhunyt D képével.  
A gondolatai azokban a napokban csakis a kapitánya körül forogtak; a testi-lelki felépülés kétsége, egy távoli szigeten, messze a támasztól és vigasztól, amit nyújthatott volna Luffy-nak álomtalan éjszakákhoz vezettek.

De most a sötét gondolatokat elűzte a hangos, vidám társalgás zaja, ami egy nett, kézzel írott napló (Saboé) körül forgott.  
Robin úgy gondolta (remélte), hogy fiatal kapitánya szívében lévő űrt betölti élő fivére jelenléte.

Túlságosan féltő (ő sem igazán kivétel) társai ellenében, biztosan tudta, hogy a sebhelyes szőke semmilyen úton-módon nem fog ártani Luffy-nak. Most komolyan, hogyan tudtak elsiklani az imádat felett, ami a férfi kék szemeiből sütött? Hogyhogy nem vették észre azt a szeretetteljes mosolyt, valahányszor meghallotta az öccse hangját?

A kardforgató:

Zoro nem egy féltő típus (az átkozott szakács horkantása a fejében másról árulkodott). Pusztán elővigyázatos szokott lenni a körülötte lévő emberekkel, hogy mit tehetnek a társaival. Viszont Sabo jelenlétében feszült volt. Nem csak azért, mert az idősebb férfi fenyegetést jelenthet a legénységre nézve (ha Sabo valamiért össze akarná zúzni őket, könnyen menne neki. Hasonló megállapítás volt ahhoz, amit akkor tett, mikor Ace-t ismerte meg), hanem azért is, hogy a jelenléte mit tehet Luffy-val.

Senki sem tudná megmondani, hogy a kapitánya, miközben fültől-fülig vigyorog, nem szenved-e lelki törést (mint a rémálmok, amik néha gyötörték a hollóhajú fiút). Még ha Luffy örült is, hogy egy bátyját visszakapta, ez nem csitíthatta a fájdalmat, ami a másik báty elvesztéséből ered.

De a sebhelyes szőke tekintete a néhai Portgas D. Ace-re emlékeztette Zorot. Mindig Luffy-n függött, telve volt féltéssel, kíváncsisággal, kétségbeeséssel, szeretettel, bűntudattal és sok más érzelemmel, amiket a zöld hajú férfi nem tudott azonosítani. Ám ezek, amiket felfedezett, arra a hatalmas sivatagban eltöltött időre emlékeztették, ahol ő (ők) megígérte (ígérték), hogy vigyáznak szeleburdi kapitányukra.

Azonban aggodalmai eloszlottak, mikor meglátta azt a szeretetteljesen törődő kifejezést Sabo arcán, miközben az ölében alvó Luffy-t takarta be a kabátjával késő éjjel (igaz, Luffy volt őrségben, de végül Sabo vigyázott helyette), s ez teljesen olyan volt, mint mikor a sivatagban utaztak és Luffy Ace ölében aludt el.

Sabo nyilvánvalóan törődött az öccsével és a rövid beszélgetésből, illetve szemkontaktusból Zoro megállapította, hogy Sabo ittléte csakis jót tesz, így a kardforgató ellazult a közelükben, nem tartotta fent a védelmét.

Az idősebb férfi elnyerte a bizalmát, és Zoro csak remélni tudta, hogy a látogatás végére ő is megszerzi Sabo bizalmát.

A navigátor:

Sabo udvarias volt és összeszedett, választékosan beszélt, és sütött róla a tanultság, ami egy bizonyos tartással párosult, s ezek pénz és státuszt jeleztek Naminak. Nem úgy, mint a gumiagyú kapitánya. Normál esetben, minden értelmes embert szívesen üdvözölt a fedélzeten, de kicsit tartózkodóvá vált, mert Luffy elmesélte, hogy mikor találkozott a bátyjával, sírt. És az egyetlen dolog, amit nem tudott elviselni (nem kell senkinek sem tudnia erről) az a társai könnyei. Főleg ha az a társ Luffy.

A könnyek láttán felforrt a vére, és engesztelhetetlen harag költözött a szívébe, amit csak a társainak ártók vérével tudott enyhíteni.  
De itt most nem volt szükség, hogy megbosszulja a könnyeket és a fájdalmat.  
Meglepő módon, nem érzett sem erre, sem szidásra vagy sértésre szükséget, olyasvalakivel kapcsolatban, aki ilyen finoman és imádattal viseltetett Luffy iránt.

Jólesően figyelte, ahogy Sabo gyengéden futatta végig ujjait az öccse fekete hajában, míg a fiatalabb párnaként használta fivére ölét, karjaival szorosan ölelte át Sabo derekát és azt a "minden rendben van a világban" vigyorát öltötte fel.

Nami tudta, hogy nem haragudhat Sabora, amiért szívfájást okozott a kisöccsének. Csak azt a melegséget érezte, amiről a család jutott eszébe, tudta, hogy egy báty elvesztése után Sabo újbóli felbukkanása csak jót tehet Luffy-nak.

És ha valahogy egy kicsit szigorú vele (azért nem annyira, fivéreihez hasonlóan ő is biztos egy szörnyeteg), akkor mi van? Csak az egyik "fiára" vigyáz.

A mesterlövész:

Usopp nem tehetett róla, de egy kicsit féltékeny volt Sabora. Utálta, hogy így érez, nem lenne szabad féltékenynek lennie, ráadásul a szőke Luffy bátyja. Úgyhogy semmi oka sincs duzzogni azon a tényen, hogy a forradalmár könnyűszerrel előcsal egy olyan gondtalan nevetést és egy fülig érő vigyort Luffy-ból, amit ő mindhiába próbál a visszatérésük óta. Észrevette Luffy-n a két év után, hogy már nem az, aki volt (egyikük sem), és itt nem a testi különbségekről van szó.

A legnyilvánvalóbb a mosolya. Már nem olyan széles és néha nem éri el a szemeit. A szeme melegségét sötét mélység váltotta fel, ami felborzolta az idegeit annak, aki sokáig nézett bele. Még mindig játszott vele és Chopperrel, amikor kérték, de gyakrabban merengett el és ült ki a Sunny fejére s csak bámult az óceánba. Kevesebbet nevetett.  
Usopp ennél a pontnál már kétségbeesetten kívánta, hogy ismét gondtalannak és vidámnak lássa a barátját, olyannak, mint amilyen Sabaody előtt volt (az új Luffy-t látva visszasírta a régi Luffy-t).

És ekkor jött Sabo. És Usopp megdöbbent, ugyanis Luffy ismét mosolygós lett, a nevetése mind szívből jött. Egy kicsit messzebbről figyelte, ahogy Sabo előadta a kapitányának a történeteit, miket tett az évek alatt, és fel sem tűnt, hogy Luffy megváltozott a két év alatt.

Igen, egy kicsit sértett volt, mert Sabo nevettette meg Luffy-t és nem ő, Usopp, de hé, amíg a legjobb barátja csupa jókedv és derű, miután megjárta a poklot, addig rendben van, hogy ez a Sabo a közelben legyen.

* * *

És mikor eljött az idő, hogy Sabo és barátai elhagyják a Szalmakalaposokat, a szőke teljesen megkönnyebbült, hogy a kisöccse jó kezekben van. Csendben biztosították (megígérték), hogy örömmel vigyáznak gumiagyú kapitányukra.

Sabo elgondolkodott, vajon Ace is ilyen megnyugodott szívvel bízta-e ezekre az emberekre a kincsüket?


End file.
